


机械之心

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 3





	机械之心

“爱是自由的，你也是。”

高嘉朗坐在自己家的地板上，看着那个一人高的大箱子哭笑不得。

一个月以前，他生日的时候，张远来了个越洋电话，说是买了一份礼物要送他，绝对是他特别需要的东西。只不过过海关，可能会晚一点才送到，让他不要心急。  
人八成都是这样，越说别急就越恨不得直接穿越时空蹦过去。他也问过是什么东西，但是对方暧昧又神秘的闪烁其词，几经追问都说不出来个所以然，高嘉朗也只好骂骂咧咧的放弃。

但是他特别需要的东西到底是什么呢？  
他是个老派又古板的中年男人，单身、孤独，听起来特别像温情文艺片里需要人来打开心门的男主角。  
他需要音乐，需要老电影，需要家里那只金黄色的软绵绵的小猫，但这些他都已经拥有了。

直到今天下午，他在快递员暧昧的目光下收到了这个箱子。

密密麻麻的英文他看不懂，但ZG这个公司大概再不懂英文的人都会有了解。这是现在全球最大的一家智能仿真机器人生产公司。  
“ZG科技，助力你的完美生活。”这是在这个时代，人人都耳熟能详的一句广告语。就连高嘉朗这样不关心科技产品的人，也能在脑内用六种语言将这句宣传词脱口而出。

大公司就是不一样，包装盒精美又华丽，粉色的箱子上系着乳白色的缎带，还挂着亮晶晶的流苏。盒盖上涂鸦的那个36D卷发大屁股美女正搔首弄姿的看着他，似乎是在挑衅。

他在制作公司见过仿真机器人，不过都是清洁型和互动型的。它们代替了公司原有的保洁员和前台接待，它们笑容甜美干活手脚麻利，并且从不出错。

这个时代的节奏太快了，容错率也低到不敢想象。人们用科技将生活变得快捷而完美，懒惰到不愿再亲手去做任何事。  
由不完美的人去指挥最完美的机器，然后生活在虚假的完美里，难道不是一件最讽刺的事？

至少高嘉朗是这样认为的。这也是他相亲第三次，第八次和第十二次的失败原因。因为他宁愿自己做炖菜沾一身的油烟味，也不愿意买一个市面上最便宜的烹饪型机器人。

毕竟，他几乎是世界上最后一个人类吉他手。

“张远，你他妈给我买了什么？”  
高嘉朗直接开了虚拟影像通话，张远穿着睡衣的样子散发着淡淡的蓝色光芒出现在他的客厅里。  
“哦嚯，你收到了？还挺快的。怎么不拆开看看？”  
美国现在正是凌晨，张远看起来正是要准备睡觉的样子。他伸手打了一个响指，深蓝色马尾辫的女性机器人就毕恭毕敬的端着红酒过来，白色睡衣的开叉边缘，露出鲜红色内裤的蕾丝边。高嘉朗下意识的避开目光。  
抓住他这个表情，张远抿了一口红酒嘲笑：“我说你也太纯情了，快三十岁的人了这都不敢看？”  
高嘉朗冲着他的虚影比了中指：“我又不像你，精虫上脑的混蛋。”

“拜托……”张远装作夸张的挠了挠头，伸手拽过那个机器人坐在自己的大腿上，挑起她的下巴，让高嘉朗看她白皙的下巴和脖颈之间那块透明的、可以看见内部芯片的皮肤。  
“机器人而已，难道还会犯法吗？这个世界上，每天都要发出几十万个这样的玩具。”  
他伸手指指高嘉朗身后的那个盒子：“喏，你现在也拥有一个。”

What Fuck.

“你觉得这就是我需要的东西？”  
高嘉朗踢了一脚那个粉盒子。蝴蝶结上的流苏摆来摆去，金黄色的猫咪不知道从屋子的哪个角落里跳出来，伸着爪子，咪咪叫着拨来拨去。

“你需要，兄弟。”  
张远突然正色，他甚至有点严肃的盯着高嘉朗看，只有图像而没有重量的手落在高嘉朗的肩膀上。  
“人的感情是会干枯的，如果没有对话，触摸，交流，发泄。如果没有这些，就没办法感知自己还活着。就像你，没有办法再有灵感写出来你想要的那种音乐一样。你不想被机器人彻底代替吧？我是你唯一的朋友，有资格帮你解开你的困境。”

高嘉朗沉默了。  
张远说的对。或许是他自己习惯了孤独而无法感知孤独，但也真是因为习惯了这一切，而更恐惧走出自己的世界。  
他缺少一个可以交流的人，或者机器，或者什么都好。

“她们很棒的。”张远接着说：“她们很聪明，可以用运算生成情感，可以跟你进行任何交流，帮你解决各种问题。而且，还能避免很多找真实伴侣的麻烦，使用寿命比你活的时间还要久，永远不会抛弃你。换而言之，你除了爱上她，可以对她做任何事情。”

“我不会爱上她的。”高嘉朗打断他：“你说的，机器人而已。”

“那你收下了？”张远的语调突然又轻快起来。他就是这样，三十岁的人了，手下管着好几家大公司，几百号人，心情好了还是会眉飞色舞的，跟他们的高中的时候一模一样。

“收下了……谢谢远哥，我……”

“OK！”张远拍了一下手打断他，似乎根本不想听这些烂俗的客套话。他推送过来一条信息，上面是一个地址和一个电话号码。  
“这是ZG售后的联系方式，如果出现故障需要返厂，可以联系。赶快拆箱吧！外观我挑了很久的！绝对对你的口味！”  
张远抛了一个媚眼，在高嘉朗开口想要说话之前，挂掉了影像链接。

“靠……什么意思……”

高嘉朗扶额，他随手存了那条文字信息，绕着那个盒子转了两圈，像是那只金色猫咪一样，思考着和研究着这个突然到访的不速之客。

解开丝带的时候，高嘉朗的手顿了顿。他去了一趟浴室，翻箱倒柜找出来一条加大号的浴巾。  
他想到之前张远给他介绍的那些女孩，黑色或者红色的长波浪卷发，低领衬衣里呼之欲出的胸口，还有调色盘一样浓妆艳抹的脸。他一度想不通自己到底是哪里做错了，给了张远错觉，坚定地认为他有这样的审美取向。  
但他不准备像张远一样的“使用”这个机器人，他甚至准备了浴巾，一会可以为她遮盖身体。

盒盖被打开的时候，有点像打开潘多拉的魔盒。  
高嘉朗有点惊讶的发现，那个机器人并不是赤身裸体，身上也并没有覆盖塑料泡沫。它端端正正的躺在淡粉色人造玫瑰花瓣里，像是沉睡在梦境里的普通少年。

是的，它是个少年。

紧闭的眼睛上覆盖着纤细的睫毛，脸孔小而精致，像是一只手掌就可以覆盖在掌心里。他全身上下只围着一条白色的绸缎，遮挡住胸口和下腹。裸露出来的四肢修长匀称，皮肤白皙剔透，仿佛闪着微光。

他是纳咯索斯。  
这是高嘉朗脑海中的第一个念头。他是古希腊神话里那个顾影自怜的水仙少年，是件艺术品，是一个美丽又虚幻的怪诞梦境。  
阳光透过窗子打在机器人的嘴唇上，丰满的唇珠染上一点光晕。鬼使神差的，高嘉朗伸出食指去，轻轻抚摸了一下它的唇。

光滑的，柔软的触感，让他有一瞬恍惚，好像这只是个贪玩爬进箱子里小睡了一觉的普通男孩，一点响动就会把它惊醒。  
高嘉朗跪在那个盒子旁边认真看了好一会。他承认自己被吸引。就像断臂的维纳斯因为残缺而更美丽，就像蒙娜丽莎的笑容因为神秘而受人追捧。

但手下的皮肤是没有温度，像是上好的瓷器一样，完美无瑕，却通体冰冷，感受不到一点生机。  
这就是机器人。在那些漂亮的仿生皮肤下面，是昂贵的高筋铁骨。他们拥有人类样貌声音和神态，但归根到底也只是依附于科技的产物。  
他们的行为依赖于机械和程序，那相当于人类的心脏。但他们永远没有办法拥有情感，因为再先进的技术，也没有办法创造出来一个可以独立思考的大脑。

艺术品终究是艺术品，它没有生命，也没有灵魂。

高嘉朗叹了口气。他转身去摸手机，联系了一下快递公司预约上门取件服务。他决定要把这个机器人退回ZG去。

但就在这个时候，一直蹲在屋角的猫咪突然跃跃欲试起来。它跳到半合的盖子上，摇着尾巴冲高嘉朗耀武扬威。

“宝贝儿下去，别弄坏了，坏了爸爸就退不了了，你远叔叔会从美国飞回来把你煮成猫汤。”高嘉朗一边发信息，一边弹了弹猫咪的鼻头。他大多数时间都有在猫咪面前自言自语的习惯，这只猫大概是听他说话最多的观众。

但猫咪歪歪头，像是没听懂的样子，一双无辜的大眼睛天真的盯着高嘉朗看，然后前腿一抬，就跳到了机器人的脸上。

“哎我靠！”  
高嘉朗急着去抓它，但人哪里有猫灵活，几轮搏斗下来，猫咪就挥舞着爪子示威，他的胳膊上也多了三条血印子。

“妈的小混蛋，一会再给你算账！”

他也恶狠狠的冲猫咪挥拳头，转身去浴室清洗手臂上的伤口。但几分钟后，他从浴室里出来的时候，魂都要吓的从身体里飞出去。

刚刚还在盒子里躺着的那个机器少年，现在正端端正正的站在客厅里。身上覆盖的白绸子掉在地上，堆在脚边，美丽的身体就那样肆无忌惮的裸露着。胸前粉色的两点，结实平坦的小腹，还有小腹下面……  
高嘉朗鼻子一热，似乎要有液体涌出来，他急忙捂住自己的鼻子，结结巴巴的开口。

“你你你怎么回事？”

少年歪了歪头看他，眼神坦诚直白的活像家里那只刚刚闯下大祸的猫。

“三分十五秒之前，您触发了我的启动机关，目前运转正常，已处于正常开机状态。”  
说完，机器人仰起自己的下巴，示意他看自己脖颈处那块正方形的透明的视窗。那里散发着微微的荧光，预示着模拟人类器官的所有零件现在都在开始正常工作。

三分十五秒之前……高嘉朗避开目光大脑终于重新转动。想来大概是刚刚和猫搏斗的时候，不小心碰到那块相当于开关的区域。这绝对是个意外中的意外，他不知所措的挠了挠自己的后脑勺，试探性的问：“那我，是不是就不能再把你给退掉了？”

“退掉。”机器人重复了一下他的话，显然是在做运算处理的样子，大概相当于人类的理解过程。不过，他要比人类快得多。  
“我已经录入了您的指纹和虹膜信息，既已经归您所有。退货您可以联系我的公司ZG，所有被退回的机器人，在那里会进行统一销毁。”  
他的声音清亮，介于少年和少女之间。并不像公司里那些常规机器人一样机械死板，而是抑扬顿挫的像是一首乐曲，用最温润的语调，去说一件让高嘉朗觉得甚至有点毛骨悚然的事情。

“销毁？”

“是的先生，拥有主人的陪伴型机器人不可二次出售，会在公司里进行统一销毁，回收可以利用的零件。”  
说完这话，少年合并两指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，投射到高嘉朗眼前一个三维对话框。  
“请您选择是否需要退回，我将第一时间联系ZG公司回收部。”

销毁。  
高嘉朗看着眼前的男孩子。他知道他感受不到痛苦，甚至不会觉得害怕。他精致的脚踝，纤细的锁骨还有漂亮的眼睛，可能很快就会出现在另一个崭新的机器人身上。  
但是高嘉朗会，他是活生生有血有肉的人，他会觉得是自己杀死了这个刚刚还在跟自己说话的男孩子，无论是人类还是机器，他没有资格剥夺另一个生命体存在的权利。

“是否需要退回？”少年又问了一遍。

“不，不用了。”高嘉朗从沙发上拽过准备好的那条浴巾，围住眼前那具完美的身体。他的手指触到光滑的脊背，突然发现那里的皮肤有了温度。之前他的碰到过公司的其他机器人，从来都没有过这样的触觉。他有点吃惊，下意识询问的去看少年的眼睛。  
不亏是陪伴型机器人，很快解读出来了他的疑惑。

“皮肤温度控制系统。只有高级陪伴型机器人拥有。”  
少年眯着眼笑了起来，像是非常自豪的样子。明明知道这只是一个程序设定，但他眼睛亮晶晶的微笑的样子，让人看着甜到心里。  
他伸出手抓住高嘉朗的手腕，带着他的掌心抚上自己的胸口。肌肤真实的触感和温度让高嘉朗呼吸一窒，迅速抽离自己的手臂。他转而专心的认真给他的机器人披浴巾，致力于让那块特大号的毛巾遮挡住眼前这具身体的每一寸皮肤。

“为什么要遮起来？您不喜欢我的身体吗？但是我的模型已经是所有陪伴型机器人中最完美的了……”被包裹成木乃伊的少年小声问。声音有点委屈，让高嘉朗有种自己做了大逆不道事情的错觉。

“不，不是，身体它……它很美……但是……”他一时语塞，因为基于设定，陪伴型机器人不会觉得冷，也没有羞耻心，他们是一件附属品，而高嘉朗又不想站在主人的角度上命令他。

但是少年的眼睛从他头顶扫到脚底，一板一眼的报出一串异样的心跳速度和血液流向，然后恍然大悟的开口。  
“我明白了，您有了性冲动，是为了避免尴尬的举动。好的，我可以接受。”  
说完，他还自觉的往上拉了拉浴巾，然后一脸讨好的看着高嘉朗，像是小孩子做了自己认为对的事情在求表扬一样。

……高嘉朗连反驳的余地都没有，一张老脸都不知道应该往哪儿放。

“啊说起来……”他清了清喉咙，指着沙发让少年坐下：“说起来，你也别老是您啊您的叫我了，家里就咱们两个，太生疏也没意思。”

“系统对主人自动生成的称呼是您，如果您想修改成其他的，直接告诉我就可以。”

叫什么好呢……高嘉朗给自己出了个难题。他没什么亲人和朋友，除了张远以外，来往的就只有几个公司里的人。张远叫他阿朗，其他人叫他小高，用在这里好像都不合适。  
他苦思冥想了好一会，想到机器人几乎都进入了休眠状态，才终于下定决心的开口。  
“那啥，你就叫我朗哥吧，看你的样子好像比我要小一些。”

谁知道，少年的眼珠转了转：“据我所知，我的品牌诞生日期要比您的出生再早三十年，所以称呼您为哥哥，某种程度上讲是不符合逻辑的。如果您坚持，我也可以遵照您的意思。”

“算了……”高嘉朗看着少年一脸认真严肃的表情，拍了拍额头决定拒绝和他争论。  
“那你就叫我的名字吧，高嘉朗，叫我这个就可以。”

机械少年眨巴眨巴眼睛，盯着高嘉朗看。他的眼睛里大而亮，瞳孔颜色不是寻常的深棕色，而是泛着深紫罗兰色光芒。  
屋里一片寂静，信息处理需要时间，所以大约静止了半分钟，或者二十秒。那之后高嘉朗突然听到滴的一声提示音，少年像是突然回过神来：“高嘉朗？”

“哎，是我。”他下意识的回应。  
少年原本空洞的眼睛突然生动起来，眉眼弯弯的望着他笑，然后浅红色的嘴唇轻启，轻声唤他：“高嘉朗！”

“我在。”他回应着，揉弄少年柔软的黑色短发。

说明书上讲，这是信息录入成功的正常反应。但他很久都没有听到有人这样叫自己的名字了，像是在说一句很隆重的誓言，又像是温柔的低声倾诉。名字是每个人在这世上种的最深的一根藤蔓，被人深情又正式的辗转在之间，难免会心生悸动，回应的时候，喜悦从心脏中破土而出，挣扎着冒出芽来。

“那我应该叫你什么呢？得给你取个名字……”

他有点发愁，取名确实不是他擅长的事情，连家里这种猫都没有名字。呼唤的时候叫它宝贝儿，生气了就叫小混蛋。但机器人也是有人形的，总不能这么随意，更何况，这个小机器好像特别满意自己作为“高级陪伴型机器人”的身份，不管他有没有情感，高嘉朗都不想伤害他的自尊心。

可是，还没等他做好打算，少年突然开了口。

“我叫刘也，文刀刘，也许的也。”

高嘉朗一时没有反应过来。他记得曾经见过的机器人都只拥有编号，还真没听说过有名有姓的存在。

“刘也。”他叫了一遍，觉得这个名字很上口也很顺耳，但他还是忍不住问：“这是公司给你起的名字吗？还是系统随机生成？”

刘也看上去有点困惑，他伸出手指揉了揉鼻子，然后把手撑在下巴上。这个动作非常像一个普通人类在思考时的反应，搞得高嘉朗突然有些恍惚。

“就是叫刘也，我的名字。今年二十六岁，到这里之前是个老师，教小朋友跳舞和唱歌。爸爸经营一家公司，他……”

他叽里咕噜的说了一大堆，语速很快，思路也很清晰。高嘉朗匪夷所思的听了一会，然后突然反应了过来。这是属于刘也这个机器人的背景设定，在录入了主人名字之后突然被激活。这种功能能够使陪伴型机器人更快的融入主人生活，有来历有背景，这使他更像一个活生生的“人”。

真的是很贴心的设定，像是某种养成游戏一样，也许不喜欢还可以更换。但这虚假的真实突然让高嘉朗从刚才心动的绮梦里苏醒过来，再一次提醒他，眼前坐着的漂亮男孩子，只是科技高度发达的产物而已。

“高嘉朗，怎么了吗？”

刘也很擅长揣摩人的情绪，他能识别高嘉朗每一个微表情的变化而预示的心情变化，并且随时准备解决它们。

“没有，没事儿，我在想要给你去找件衣服穿。你跟我到卧室来吧。说着他准备往卧室走。刘也也裹着浴巾从沙发上站起来。

金黄色的猫咪蹲在茶几旁边，仰头看着这个突然出现在家里的不速之客，低声吼叫着压低自己宣誓主权，肥嘟嘟的身体挡住刘也的去路

“你好，请你让一下。”

刘也一本正经的尝试跟一只猫礼貌沟通，但苦于反复尝试无果，哭丧着脸求助的看向这间屋子里处于食物链顶端的男人。

“高嘉朗……帮帮我……”

“去，小混蛋，我们不能欺负新人。”  
大猫的屁股被不轻不重的拍了一下，委屈的缩在沙发靠背上，叫的可怜又怨毒。没办法，这是家庭地位突然降低的正常反应。

十五分钟以后，刘也穿着高嘉朗的卫衣和运动裤，盘腿坐在电视前的地毯上，打量他的新家。

他个头不低，但身量似乎足足别高嘉朗小了一圈，肩窄腰细，像一支新生的嫩竹。所以穿着高嘉朗的衣服，像是套在松松垮垮的面口袋里，挡住锁骨就露出来后背，束紧腰带就遮不住脚踝。但他不在意这些，他正忙着把这个家里的一起录入自己的程序里，生成一份可供参考的生存手册。

高嘉朗还是不习惯家里有第二个人形生物存在，他从冰箱里拿了火腿肠出来，出一边看包装袋上的保质期一边往厨房走，差点踩在刘也身上。手一抖圆滚滚的火腿就落在地上，被大猫当成玩具，推来推去的追着玩。

他蹲在刘也面前，故作镇定的替他拉起来春光乍泄的衣领：“你怎么坐地上？去沙发坐着，想看电视或者听音乐自己可以开。”

“我在看家里的室内装潢。”刘也转过头来看他，神色平和又有些好奇。高嘉朗不知道要有多少个零件的配合才能做到这样的真实完美，但他很喜欢刘也说“家里”这两个字时候的语气。  
高嘉朗有点感慨，他手抬起来又放下去，最后还是伸过去揉了揉刘也的头顶，末了又捏了一下他的下巴。  
事实上，他疏于与人亲密交流，只会这一种示好方式，就这几个动作，还是在跟家里的大猫相处时总结出来的。  
但刘也似乎很受用，他甚至磨蹭了两下高嘉朗的指尖，旁边还在玩火腿的猫咪顿时醋意大起，也跑过来讨要一点关注。

“以后你也住在这里，有什么觉得不方便的可以跟我说。”他让自己听起来尽量和善温柔一些，像是对待一个小朋友。因为张远说过，陪伴型机器人的性格是可以养成的，这取决于主人对待他们的态度。他觉得刘也应该长成那种温柔的，奶里奶气的小男孩，毕竟他有那么柔软的嘴唇和那么好听的声音。

但刘也显然不是这么想。他又眨巴着那双漂亮的大眼睛，像猫一样的歪着头，试探性的问：“真的可以说吗？你不会生气？”  
高嘉朗点头首肯。他当然不会，这个家很民主，如果他可以听懂猫的喵喵叫声，那么也会考虑它的意见。 

“太好了，高嘉朗，说真的，你的品味确实糟到我不能忍受。”

原来小天使和小恶魔只有一线之隔。

“我的品味怎么了？？”  
高嘉朗知道他现在在做什么，他在试图跟一个机器人讲道理，但是他无论是反应能力还是逻辑，都赶不上刘也那颗被精确计算过的机械大脑。

“是的，你看这幅装饰画。”  
刘也细细长长的手指头指着沙发后面高嘉朗特别喜欢的那副水墨画。那是他花大价钱从古董市场上淘来的，画着山水月亮，还有一叶扁舟，扁舟上两个小人对月喝酒，身边还蹲着一条惟妙惟肖的猎狗。一派怡然自得的场景，看着就让人觉得心静。

“这画怎么了？我觉得画的挺好的啊？中国人讲究的，寄情于山水，你查查这句话。”  
有几秒钟，刘也定住目光，大约是在脑子里思索这个词条，但很快，他重新把头转向高嘉朗。

“你说的是对的，中国人确实有这种说法，这幅画画工精良也是好作品，可是，它与您北欧风的专修风格完全不搭配，更不搭配美式田园风格的碎花窗帘。我想中国还有一句古话，叫风马牛不相及，大概就是我要表达的意思。”

高嘉朗下意识的环视四周看了一圈，没觉得自己有什么问题。他只是把自己喜欢的东西都放在了同一个空间里，这让他感觉舒服安全。

“而且还有……”刘也一旦被允许开口就没了打住的想法，高嘉朗深吸一口气克制自己的情绪，突然想给张远打电话问问，这究竟是一台陪伴型机器人，还是辩论型机器人。

“还有你的衣服。”刘也指了指自己身上的卫衣。  
“根据色彩对比的原理，荧光绿色会使人的肤色显得比本身更黑。基于您本身的肤色并不白皙，我建议您不要再穿这件衣服，需要我给你列出来适合的颜色搭配并购买衣服吗？”

说完，他又抬起手指头，想要去敲太阳穴，只是一个准备推送三维对话框的动作。高嘉朗眼疾手快，一把按住了他的手腕。  
“别别别大哥你是我哥，我错了，以后不穿了就行了吧？”

刘也又露出来那种很满意的笑容，趾高气昂的像是吵架赢了的小学生。  
他乘胜追击：“那，画呢？”

画……  
高嘉朗嘟嘟囔囔的去捡那块大猫玩腻了的火腿，拍掉包装上的灰尘。  
“画也挂了好些年了，换换也可以，你选一副风格搭配的吧，这幅我移到书房里去。”

刘也本来好端端的坐在地毯上，听他说了这话，却突然站起来走到他面前，脸贴近到距离他大概只有五厘米的地方，仰着头认真的看他的眼睛和表情。

“怎么了？”  
距离过近，高嘉朗都要对眼了，但他可以清晰的看见刘也的放大的脸，那里皮肤细腻，甚至可以看到细小的毛孔。他与人类一样散发着温暖和淡淡体香，但是却没有呼吸和心跳，那些只属于人的东西，被机械运转微小的嗡鸣所代替。

“我在分析你的情绪。”刘也小声说，几乎是在耳语。  
“你生气了吗？人类特别容易生气，他们还擅长掩饰自己，故意说一些反话，我要经过精确的运算才可以理解。”

高嘉朗笑着拍了拍刘也的后脑勺：“没有，我不生气，我是那种有一说一的人，时间长了你就会知道。”

“时间长了……”刘也重复了一遍他的话，像是在理解这几个字的意思。  
“我可以在这里住很长时间吗？我见过很多被退回的陪伴型机器人，因为外观不好看，或者性格养成失败之类的原因，平均使用时长只有两年零五个月。”

只有两年零五个月。高嘉朗突然想到他看过的一本文献材料，讲述的大概是两百年前地球上发生的事。那时猫和狗都还是最受人欢迎的宠物，但也就是那些年，地球上同时集中出现了大量的流浪猫狗，他们是人类无聊时的玩物，喜欢的时候就极宠，不喜欢了就眼睛不眨的弃如草芥。

刘也在陈述一个客观事实，但高嘉朗却有点难过。也许在别人眼里，这很正常，机器人只是一个拥有人类形态的玩物，与家里的冰箱电视并无区别，即便是玩腻了扔了，也不用承担任何法律和道德的束缚。但他分明从刘也的语气里听出了一些质问和讽刺，那些声讨刺痛了他作为人类的自尊。

“你可以住很久，只要你愿意，我会像对待朋友，或者对待弟弟一样的对待你。将来，我的妻子和孩子也会接受你，总的来说，就是只要我还活着，就不会把你送回去。”

刘也笑了，他认真的听高嘉朗说每一个字，眼珠转的缓慢而生动，像是在把这段话的字字句句刻在芯片上，记住他的保证。

“那就好，我之前还担心，如果有一天我被销毁了，零件要被拿去重组一个很丑的机器人怎么办。我见过机器人，金鱼眼塌鼻子，啤酒肚特别大，胸口还有毛，它在等待一个机械心脏传感器，我可不想成为他的一部分。”  
他一边说一边比划那个机器人的样子，动作表情都很滑稽。高嘉朗忍俊不禁，笑的直不起来腰。

半晌高嘉朗擦去眼角笑出来的泪水，挥了挥手里的火腿，递到刘也面前问他：“你需要吃饭吗？”

刘也皱着鼻子看他手里的东西，眼珠转来转去的像是在扫描录入一样。  
“我具有食物分解系统，但维持我的正常运作其实并不需要进食……”

想也是，机器人嘛，怎么会靠吃饭获取能量呢，估计只需要靠充电，说不好还是太阳能的。  
高嘉朗还是感觉有点失望，饭桌对于中国人来说是一个特别重要的交流空间。他点了点头往厨房走，但很快就察觉到，刘也站在原地没有动，愣愣的看着他的背影。

“那个……那个东西，你要做什么菜？”他小小声的问。  
“这个吗？”高嘉朗转过身看他，指了指手里的火腿：“我要做炒饭，就是把米饭鸡蛋和火腿炒在一起，再洒一点海苔，很好吃的。”

“这样啊……”  
刘也瞪大了眼睛，几乎是肉眼可见的喉头动了动，非常像人类咽口水的动作。如果这也是程序设定，那未免也太可爱的太过分。  
“如果做两人份不浪费时间的话，我想我吃一点也可以。”

=========================================

这篇极度OOC，我已经不要人物性格了！！大家就当做两位正主的脸演的一个电影看吧！

关于陪伴型机器人的设定，大概就是它们有不同的性格，有自己的情感系统，可以跟主人进行各种交互交流，并根据主人的反馈调整自己的反应。  
但这一切其实都是依托于数据运算的，简单地说就是它们看起来是有感情的，但其实并没有。

But刘小也这个机器人不太一样。

这个后面会说！后面有反转反转和反转！  
如果有看起来逻辑不通顺的地方，请等待我继续往下更把它写通顺了！


End file.
